tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Brandy Graves
Brandy Graves (born 1990) is a controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. An aspiring singer, Brandy is a theater student at Decker State College and a member of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority, currently serving as Sergeant-at-Arms. Biography Early Life Brandy was born in Portland, Oregon to a waitress mother, Tricia Graves. Her father had left her mother before she was born and never knew the man. Growing up it was just her and her mother. The two relationship was a more that of sisterly one rather than a mother/daughter one. Throughout high school Brandy found love in music as she had a natural talent for music. She could play instruments in her first try even though she couldn't read sheet music. This teamed with her angelic voice she was popular musician all through high school. She was even scouted by a local record company that wanted her sign once she graduated. In the end Brandy decided to go college instead as her mother had worked hard so she could go to college. She didn't want to the work to be a waste. She also figured if her music career was meant to be she would get another chance when she was older. Her mother had gotten a new job Malibu so Brandy decided to attend Decker State College to be close to her mother. During her first semester was assigned Elise Alexander as roommate. She had known Elise from Portland and thought it was odd how the girl always watched her. She didn't want to mean to the girl and didn't want anything awkward between them. Brandy just didn't want to be around Elise all the time. She decided to pledge a local sorority but her dismay her roommate followed her. Sisterhood of the Ring Both girls became members of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority and were given rings that allowed Susie Kim to fully control them through their bodies and minds. Brandy continued to tolerate Elise, and generally fit in quite well with the sorority. When Nina Nichols became the new President Brandy was made Sergeant-At-Arms, as she was trusted by generally all the girls in the sorority to not have her own agenda and remain on topic. Personal Information * Current Age: 19 * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 121 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Tricia Graves, Mother Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Susie Kim * Kelsey Wick * Hannah Kai * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Nina Nichols * Kalania Scholvo * Rose Mazza * Elise Alexander * Mercela Brennan * Umiko Pine * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg Friends * Raylene Winslet * Jaki Newborn * Leslie Chun * Tami Tyler * Beatrice Weiner Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * The IT Files: Henry's Art Trivia * Brandy is based on actress/musician Aly Michalka, who was frozen in Phil of the Future. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta